Wings n Fangs
by Mew-Chocolate-Will-Dominate
Summary: The Flock runs into the Cullens. What happens when Iggy falls in love with one of them? What happens when Edward smacks Max for using inapropriate things near Nessie? Oh, it will be awesome. R&R. Flames accepted. T for... ya know. Max's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Mizzy: Hey, ma first storie in a while. My other one is called 'The End of The World?' Its for invader Zim. Good show, good show. Any way, R&R

*************

Its October Fifth. Fantasia Hale origin.

Its midnight. Does that stop the Cullen resident? No. They are a group of vampires. Plus Jacob Black. A werewolf. Shape-shifter. Whatever! He's always changing it. Alice Cullen, the smallest vampire that looks like a pixie, is listening to here Christmas present from Rennesmee. An I-pod. She. Wont. Put. It. Down. Its scary. Carlisle Cullen the father figure, and head of they're coven, is reviewing some papers from work. Bella, the newest full-blooded vampire and married to Edward Cullen, (Renesmee is technically the newest.) Is looking out a window. The Cullens house is almost totally glass. Its nice, airy.

Then there is a knock at the door. "Who...?" Carlisle doesn't finish his sentence. He walks over and opens the large door. A... woman it seems, is standing at the entrance. Renesmee, forever fearful of the Volturi, places a hand on her fathers face. Edward Cullen. She shows him a image of Aro, Jane, Marcus, Alec, and the others. Standing in the clearing in the snow their black cloaks like an oil spill. Staining her memories. Aro was the sharpest. She remembered him best.

"I...I don't know, sweetie." He murmured. They followed behind Carlisle. They could not see the woman. Not until she looked up.

She beautiful. Even for a vampire. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" She rasped. Her voice sounded strained.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"You-" She paused. "You don't know me. I don't expect you to. But, I have heard about your coven. And you. I- I am not a safe person any longer. I-" She did not continue. For ten of Renesemees fast, flutering heart beats. She was quiet. Then, "I trust you, and your coven. Please," Then she _threw_ a bundle of blankets. Well... tossed. But still. "Take care of her!" She shouted as she flew down the steps then the path. Then... she vanished They looked at the bundle. It was... a baby.

*************

**So... there ya go. First chap. Who do you think gets the baby? **

**C x E**

**E x B**

**E x R**

**or**

**J x A?**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**l **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to MidnightAttack12 ,Rp and Gillsbluefether FOR MY FIRST EVER REVIEWS! They decided a big part of how the story goes. And they gave nice coments. Thank you and I will give you any info on the story that u want. NOT THE ENDING!! Thanks n enjoy.

*************

October Fifth. Alex Ride origin.

_The Flock has no frillin home._ Fang muttered in his thoughts. He was the second youngest boy. Though he seemed older that Iggy. He was taller. _That makes no sense. How is he older than me, but he's shorter? I d k. _Angel looked at him. Puzzled.

"Max?" She called. Maximum Ride. The leader and- in Fangs hidden opinion- the cutest, glided over to Angel, the littlest and youngest girl.

"Yes?" Max said non-chalont. As if they weren't running for their lives, hiding, eatin' rats and garbage, and- yeah, whatever.

"What does '_frillin_' mean?" She asked sweetly. I bleached. Crap-olla. I was suppose to keep the swearing to 2 words a month. I was at 2. That was my third. Now I owe Ig fifty dollars. Crap-Crap- Crap! 'Crap' We decided was not a swear word. Even Angel said it. She's seven.

Max bleached, got angry, then asked sweetly, venom spiked honey dripping off her words.

"Where did you hear that sweetie?"

"Fang." She said softly, confused.

Max shot daggers at me. Blonds have the power of eye dagger shoting.

"Max... c'mon Max. She was the one- holy mother of Saten!" I shouted as Max flew at me. I swooped to the ground landing and breaking in to a fast jog. Max was gonna kill me. The whole flock lannded. I was looking at them. They were looking at me... I think. I turned around. Behind us was a lady in a cloak. Huh?

Max confunted the woman. "Who are you?" She asked. Ooo, intimidateing.

She gave this whole speach about how we didn't know her but we were trusted with a grave job. Then a black bundel was thrown at Iggy. Then she was gone. The bundel was a baby.

*************

**Okay. Nother chapter done. My sis was pressing me for time so it may not be good. If I get nice comment(s), I will update faster. Hope to hear from you soon. IrkenGirlsRock501025.**


	3. Well How interesting

Chapter Three! You people ROCK! This takes place 7 years later. Renesemee, and my other oc's from chapter 1 all stopped ageing so they look16. Thanks for the review's! Oh! And I forgot this...........

_**I DON'T OWN Twilight OR Maximum Ride! **_**I.I**

Enjoy!

***********

"Edward help!" Called a little vampire. Her name was Fantasha Hale. Her adopted parents were Alice and Jasper. Alice was shopping and Jasper was MIA. So Emmet took advantage and pinned not only Fantasha, but also Emmet and Rose's adopted kid Ella Lee. Why was this taking advantage? Alice told him not to because last time they got hurt. But... did he listen? Nope. Pop the p.

"Uncle Eddie! HELP! September Day! September Day!" Ella called. "It's _May _Day, you twit!" Fantasha cried.

**(A/N: Her name is pronounced Fan-tay-sh-uh, thanks.) **

Emmet laughed, of course. While he was he didn't hear the door open. "Emmet!" Well crap. Alice stood there. Angry Alice. A force to be reckoned with. Jasper set down Alice's bag's and shook his head "Emmet," He started. "We told you, your bigger and stronger than Fantasha. You can't pin her. She may get injured."

"But," Emmet retorted. "I didn't hurt her! Look! She's fine!" He gestured to her. Suddenly, Fantasia wailed, as if in pain. "MAMA! DADDY! UNCLE EMMET HURT ME!" She screeched. Emmet let her up and she bolted to her mom. "Look!" She poked her arm towards Alice. Alice looked closely. "Car- Carlisle!" She called she picked up Fantasia up then dropped her. "Ouch!" She shouted. The whole family was there in a flash.

"What happened?!" Carlisle shouted. No... that's wrong. He said it. But he sounded worried. "I-" That's all Alice said. She seemed dazed. "Fantasia _burned you?_" Edward said surprised. "What?!" That was the whole coven but Alice and Fantasha. Carlisle looked amused. "He turned to Fantasha. "Did you?" He asked. "Well..." she whispered. "I... I've got this thing. I can change my temp." They all looked surprised. "Really?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle? Could you stop with the doctor thing? You keep on using medical terms. I can't read your mind very efficiently." Edward said with a smile. Carlisle shook his head. "Follow me. Were going to see if Fantasha can really control her temperature."

They went up to the study. Carlisle pulled out a piece of machinery that looked like small headphones. "These," he said hooking it up to a computer screen, "Will show us Fantasha's temp on this screen." He pointed to the screen. It showed 45 degrees f. They'd been doing things like this ever since Ella could communicate with werewolves. _While_ they were wolves. Neat? I thought so. "Esme?" Carlisle said. His tone told me he had asked sevrel times. "Hm?" I asked. "Thank you for joining the discusion.. I wanted to ask it you would so kindly record this." He asked I could hear Emmet snickering. _Jerk. _I thought at him like he was Edward. Or I could send thoughts. I started scribbling on a paper the date, time, etc. Carlisle smiled. "So... how does it work? How do u think you change your temperature?"

"Uh... um... er... I just think that I want to be warmer of cooler." She muttered. "Try for 30 degrees." The screen said 30 instantly. She didn't even blink. "20." Carlisle offered. The screen said 20

"10."

10.

"50."

50

"100."

100.

Carlisle smiled suddenly. "250." He said. Fantasha sighed. The screen soon said 255. 260, 270, 300, the screen slowly stated to show temps in the mid-high 400. "Okay! Go to normal!" The screen soon said 40. They all sighed. "Well. How interesting."


	4. School!

Woo hoo! Next chapter! They will meet soon. Patient. THIS IS FANG POV

**I don't own em'.**

************

_Mai Ai Hee,_

_Mai Ai Hoo, _

_Mai Ai Ha,_

_Mai Ai Haha!_

Now imagine waking up to that. Yeah. I bet you could guess my response. "Shut up or I swear to higher power I will do horrible things to you!" Yup. Ah, fear. I love it. They stopped singing. Then the laptop on youtube stopped. Wait. A laptop? Shit! "Get away from my computer! Now!" I screamed flipping out of mine and Max's bed.

Yup. Pop the p. You read that right. Max and I have been dating for... six and a half years. Nice right? (CRICKETS) Well, _I _think it has perks. All of you sickoes who just thought what I think you just thought, stop it. I mean it. I ran into the living room in a pair of jeans. We had a new house.

It was in a little town called Forks.

It was three stories, and a abandoned derilic. We had to live on the bottom stories for two months till me, Max, and Iggy and Nudge fixed it up. The whole house was open and ariy. Browns mixed with caramels, caramels with creams, creams with white. That's why 4 to 2, we were now living here. Iggy, 21, looked up. He was blind, but could play catcher well. The others all looked up too. Nudge; 18, Gazzy; 15, Angle; 13, and ... where was Alex?

Angle, our little mind reader, told me "She will be down in 3 seconds." She whispered. I counted to 1. Then she was right behind me. "Hi big brother!" I heard Angle giggle. I turned around to greet my 'sister'. When I felt warm lips to mine. Some thing warmer slipped along my lower lip. I shrieked and jumped back. Had _Alex _just kissed me? I heard roars of laughter behind me I blinked till I saw Max and Alex. Everyone was laughing. I almost blushed. Almost. Then I got it. Max and Alex snuck up behind me, and after Alex had my attention, Max scared me half to death by kissing me. "Yeah, yuk it up." I muttered. I really hated them some times. Max laughed and kissed me again. And 'Lex shouted, "Ewww! Grown up luv!" She and the others ran outside.

Max threw her arms around me and kissed me. That's what twice in two minuets? That is one of the perks. I sighed. "Max..." I said softly. "What's wrong, Fang?" She asked, she was worried. "I... I... I feel mean." Max looked distressed. "Wh... why Fang?" I looked at her then the window. Alex was watching us. Her mint green pajamas had a rip in the stomach. The Erasers had found us and tried to take 'Lex. They weren't like the Erasers from before. They were pitch black and had one red eye. It was creepy. 'Lex. I mouthed. Lex was in no way related to me. Some lady in a clearing had given her to us. "Fang..." Max sighed. "I... I... I D K." She whispered. Iggy ran inside. He had our mail. Wait? Our mail? Huh? "They're registration forms. For the high school. Can we go?" Angel was with him. Max took the forms looked over them, filled them out, handed them to Iggy, and went to the back door, and called. "C'mon, clothes shopping!". We went out front 30 minutes later and got in to our black truck. Well, my black truck. The store was down the road. Soon Ang' ratted us out. There was large fights but Max convinced them that school was good. We bought jeans, tees, etc. Mini skirts too. Leggings to go under them. Score for me. That night on the way home a black Mercedes Guardian pulled out in front of us.


	5. Running into the Cullens

CHAPTER uh...... oh yeah FIVE! Like I said, **I don't own em'.**

*************

I didn't have time to hit the breaks. The Mercedes plowed into our side. The whole side of the truck was like a crumpled tissue. And their car? Not a scratch. There was thick oily smoke. I saw the frilling _Cullens,_ get out of their car. Figures. Only they could afford that _stupid, stupid, stupid_ car. I felt a warm liquid running down my face. _I've got a scratch. _I thought. I felt my door be ripped off and - wait. _Ripped off?! _I felt A strong person pull me out of my truck. Instincts told me to fight. I tried to. A calm voice told me to hold still I was hurt. Did I listen? Nope. I swung, and kicked, and bit. A different voice told me to hold still or they would sedate me. I froze. Sedation = bad. "Where-" I tried. I couldn't quite get it. "Where... is... my..." I couldn't finish. My throat hurt to much. "Alex." I mouthed the girl who had apparently pulled me out of the truck, she looked like a pixie, got it and looked around till she caught some ones eye. She whispered something I didn't catch and instantly a boy, I think his name was like... well presently I didn't remember. Something with an 'E'. He had Alex. "Alex!" I cried. My throat hurt so bad. But, I didn't even notice. Alex looked at me. She smiled. I almost cried. Carefully, like she might break, I put a hand to her head. There was blood on the back. "Alex, I think eaither some one got their blood on you, or your bleeding. Hold still. I think they called an ambulance." _Their gonna need more than 1. Oh well. If they only bring six, I'll drag myself to the hospital. Just as long as the flock is okay. _Another boy, another name with an 'E', appeared with someone I knew was named Carlisle. He was a doctor right? _Sirens_. I thought. Ambulance. Sure enough, here they came. I felt me and Alex be lifted into the same one. _They can fit more than one person in? Cool. _I blacked out after they put the mask on me. My last thought was, _Please let them be okay. _Then all was quiet.

*************

**Well this is the first time I've talked about the story after the chapter. I need to thank everyone who reads this! Plz, read and review! Plz! I don't care what you say!! Plz? THE FIRST FOUR PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY! (EXCLUDING THE ENDING!**) **Well, it's gonna be about seven people. GillsBlueFeather, MidnightAttack12, and Rp, all are aloud 1 question! So R&R! I will continue till the end! **

**IrkenGirlsRock501025 **


	6. The Hospital Alexis POV

Chapter Six. Don't own anythang but Alex(is), Fantasha, and Ella Lee. If I owned the others I would kill Alice and Max and have Jasper and Fang all to myself... nice... opps! Sorry! Drooling, um hang on... whoa! (Slipped on drool) Crap... ya know what?! On to the story!!!

*************

Alex(is)POV

_Ow... my head... that smell... ow... the smell hurts to... like a hospital... wait... a hospital?! The school got us?! No... no, no, no! We got hit... and Fang was... was bleeding! FANG! Where are you?! _My eyes just wouldn't open... I saw Fang hurt, bleeding,... dying. I saw the whole flock... dead... in coffins.. "NO!" I scream as I sit bolt upright.

I knock my head against something with that felt like a freakin' rock... a man in a wight coat stepped back startled. I had hit his head. Wait,... _wight coat?! _I instantly had a moment of surprise... it would be like four question marks written across the page. _!!!! _A boy with bronze hair jumped up to see what happened. "What?" They said at the same time. I was the only one of the flock in the room. Various people I didn't know, all lite skinned with gold eyes, all got up quickly. I jumped out of the hospital bed ready to fight. I was taught to fight by the ultimate 3 sources:

1Fang (dur)

2Kung Fu Movies

3Internet

I would beat these people to a bloody pulp till they told my where the flock was. Or at least Fang, then he could beat the m to a bloody pulp to find Max, et cetera, et cetera. The bronze hair boy furrowed his brow. Like Angel... when she read someone's mind... strange... I shook my head. Then stopped. My... head... hurt... shaking it hadn't helped. Then I heard, very loudly, _Alex! Where are you?! _"Angel!" I shrieked. The bronze hair boy knew what I was planing and jumped in front of the door just as I lunged for the door.. I was in one of those dorky hospital outfits. Could I take him. I had to try. I put on my fiercest expression, "Move. Now. Or I will kill you." The boy _smiled._ Crap. "You don't believe me?" I said angrily. "No." He said with a velvet smooth voice. "Quiet frankly, I don't." He said with a small smile.

"Why?" I asked. "Are you a vampire? Or is it more of a sexist comment." I said not even flinching. More than likely, it was a sexist comment. But it seemed like the second I said vampire everybody went still. "What?" I said. I hopped I'd scared him but, no such luck. He then smirked. "I'm going to say sexist comment." I groaned. He was one of those boys. "Boys like you irk me." I stated blankly. He frowned. "Boys like _what?_" He asked annoyed. I smirked. "You know, the self centered, sexist, smart aleckie, _pretty boys."_ I said evilly. Each word made me step forward a half step. I put my hands on my hips when I said pretty boy. His jaw physically dropped. I heard several people go 'OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" I smiled. _5... 4... 3... 2... _As I was counting down he turned and gave the others a death glare that almost scared me... almost. I saw my chance I dove for the door flipping onto my hands then flipping again and landing on my feet. They all stared at me. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. Now if you need me, I have a flock to find." I said bowing. I then, at mach 90210, **(A/N: Couldn't help it. If you don't get it, it's okay, it'll be explained later.)** I ran down the halls. They followed me somehow frigging _walking _and still staying within ten feet of me. Craaaaaaaaaap. Suddenly, _Alexis! I read their minds, THEY ARE VAMPIRES!! Run! We are in room 405! _I looked back and mouthed '_vampires' _I couldn't help it I shrieked and ran as fast as my legs could take me. It didn't matter. Two strong arms had me. _Where were all the humans with cross necklaces?! _Someone laughed_. _I was horrified. Couldn't do much like this, so I did something very childish. I bit one of whoever's arm. My teeth ripped throe the freezing flesh. I expected blood to rush out but no. Oh well, the vampire let go and I used a spinning back kick to hit it in the groin. Nice. It also happened to be a boy. Whoa, I felt a little bad. He had tons of scars all over his arms and face. He grabbed his arm and I saw him try to not scream. It came out as a whimper. "Jasper!" A girl who looked like a pixie said. She ran up and looked at his arm. Then they all looked at me. I smirked and said, "Stupid vamps!" Their jaws dropped. Bo-yah! I turned and ran again. I found the room the flock was in. I busted down the door with my bare hands. The flock had already busted out a window. "Alexis!" Fang called. He drew me into a tight hug. "C'mon!" He shouted just as the vampires came in. Angel shrieked for us to hurry. We all, but me, had normal clothes. Fang was holding not only me but my clothes and a spherical device. A bomb. Go Ig. Just as we were at the window crouched on the window sill, ready to jump, one of them said "What are you _doing?_" The pixie. Everybody else had jumped. I was all that was left. I looked at her... she looked so familiar. How? Id never seen her had I? Or maybe- my thought was cut short by Fang ripping me away and flinging me into the air. I snapped out my bat wings quickly. Yup, they have bird wings, I have bat wings, neat huh? (NO NOISE) What? Are even the crickets on vacation? Figures. Fang whipped around and throw the bomb. The bronze haired boy trapped it in his hands. It exploded and he dropped the debris. My jaw dropped. They looked at us, gapping. I saw them all say the same word, _amazing_. "Well, its true!" I shouted to them. They did a double take. But after that I didn't see any thing. I fell because my brain had an attack. Shit, I'm turning into Max.


	7. The Crash and meetin 'the flock?

This is chapter 6.5. Meaning. It's in one of the Cullen's point of views. And that lucky Cullen is... (spins the wheel of Cullen's)

Jasper: Um.... when exactly did we say that was okay? –all Cullen's (but Edward) ask the same question–

Me: – groans. Pulls out a contract with Bella's signature on it. –

– Cullen's glare at Bella. –

Bella: But I- I don't- I would never!

Edward: Um... guilty.

Cullens: Huh?!

Edward: I all ways said I could sign Bella's name better than she could...

Cullen's:...

Edward: What? Your not mad? Um... right?

Emmett: – cracks knuckles –

Edward and me: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!

Me only while being carried by Edward: Um... I'm a little busy, disclaimer in the next chapter. Any thoughts Edward?

Edward: Shut up. I could sooooo drop you.

Me: Whoa. Touchy much?

Edward: – death glare –

Me: Try's to hide, makes Edward fall. Cullen's catch up.

Edward and me: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

*************

Bella'sPOV (Bella: WHAT?! Me: You're the easiest to type as. Bella: Oh.... okay?)

Why? Why, why, why?! One second, were pulling out, the next, _I _crash into a car. A car with _kids _in it. True, three of them were easily 20, 21 years old. But there was a 13 year old, and a 12 year old. If I could've cried, I would've, but, vampires can't cry. Edward was at the house with Alice, Carlisle, Rennesme, and Jacob, when suddenly Alice had screamed and twelve seconds later we crashed. Everybody in the house rushed down to see what happened. We had to nearly rip ourselves out, but we got out. Alice ripped off one of the doors and pulled out a tall, black hair boy with a cut on his forehead. He instantly kicked and punched as if she was kidnaping him Alice told him to calm down but he didn't if anything he tried harder. I heard Jazz tell him to stop or they would sedate him. The boy stopped and I walked over to Jazz. "Can we really do that?" He shrugged. Guess not. Emmett had pulled out the smallest girl. She had on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt-boy Alice would hate this girl- and black boots with black lacy gloves on her hands. He sat her down and called Carlisle over. He said she had cracked the back of her skull. The boy in black started to try to talk to Alice. Eventually he managed to mouth 'Alex'. Alice seemed to know who that was. She had Emmett bring the girl over. The boy put his hand on the back of he head. Then he told her to hold still either she was bleeding or someone got their blood on her. She held still almost instantly. Someone had called 911. The kids/young adults were loaded into the ambulances. We waited till everybody was gone then we ran to the hospital. The kids/young adults were out for a month.

*************

**Okay, so... yup. I'll update if someone ANYONE reviews. Oh, and I need to stop now because some one *cough* EMMALEE HALE PRESTON** ***cough* is bugging me. I told her we had to stop hanging out she was calling me emo and other crap being a jerk. So now she is prank calling me and be a big jerk. So... ya' know. G2G!**

**Irken.**


	8. I want froot loops

This is chapter seven. I will update twice today. I will try anyway. I also noticed something...

Fang: What?

You and your one syllables... I noticed how a lot of my OC's are named Alex... I also named one Jett... weird... oh! He's in this story too. But as a minor minor character...

Fang: Oh....kay...?

– Rolls eyes – I'm rolling my eyes.

Fang: I'm not Iggy.

Sure... this is Bella's POV so we have the hospital scene from both ends. Mmkay?

– Everybody – Whatever.

Here it is:

*************

One month... it seemed like forever. I was driving and hit a car full of kids in it. No one was mad at me... thank _God. _I was mad at myself. I tried to hide it but, in Emmett's words, 'You don't have to be an Edward to tell...' Great. Emmett's getting crazier... is that even _possible?_ Apparently it is. I'm mean come _on! _Emmett _really_ needs a straight jacket...

Edward laughing pulled me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. Everybody was looking at me smiling. Alice spoke up first. "You just smiled so big. What were you thinking about?" Oh crap... "Um... I was thinking if it was possible if Emmett could get any crazier and he really needs a straight jacket..." Wait for it... nothing then they all smiled. "It's true." Wow. Rose agreed with me. Point me!

"Nu-uh." Emmet.

"Uh-huh." Rose. We see where this is going? Yup. Good.

"Nu-uh."

"UH-huh."

"NU-uh."

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-" She was cut off by Emmett smacking her.

"Oh, it's _on." _

She proceeded to smack Emmett back. Then he smacked her, she smacked him, etc.

Carlisle broke up the ultimate slap down just in time. I had my shoe ready to throw at Emmett. I owed Rose for taking my side. I could not let her get slapped around! Um... literally. The girl, whom one of the boys had called Alex, was waking up... finally. Carlisle started to look at a IV in her arm. Suddenly, she shrieked no, and sat up, hitting Carlisle hard in the head. He jumped back in surprize. She looked around. We all said 'what'. Trying to figure out what her dream was, she jumped out of the hospital bed, ripping out the IV. Edward stepped in front of the door as she stepped towards it. She had on a scared expression, then one where the only emotions were anger, willingness_, _and power. She spoke for what we were sure was the first time in a month. "Move. Now. Or I will kill you." It was _almost _intimidating. Edward laughed. She glared at him, "What?" She growled. "Don't believe me?""No." Edward said. "Quite frankly, I don't." She glared harder. "What? Are you a vampire, or is it a sexist comment?" She said smirking. WHAT? She so did not know_! Did she? _Edward laughed again. "I'm going to sexist comment." He said blankly. She groaned.

"Boys like you irk me." She said angrily.

"Boys like what?" Edwardasked, curious.

"You know, the self centered, smart alicky, _pretty boys_!" She put her hands on her hips to that last one. Whoa. Emmett and Jasper went, 'oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!' just like four year olds. Great. Edward let his guard slip by glaring at them. She then flipped out the open door **(A/N: I think I forgot to say** **that last time. **.**) **like a gymnast. She bowed and said, "Thank you thank you! You've been a great audience! Now, I have a flock to find!" She bolted down the hallway and we followed keeping near perfect pace. **(A/N: Stalker much? – everybody – STOP WITH AUTHOR NOTES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY! – Fine...) **She suddenly looked back and mouthed vampires... then screamed. She ran fast I could hear her heart pounding faster from adrenalin. Jasper shot forward and grabbed her. Way to go Jazzy-pur! **(A/N: Don't care that this is in the middle of the story, I forgot my disclaimer. I don't own Twilight or Max Ride, I **_**do **_**own the Jazzy-pur thing. But, you can use it...) **Then the girl panicked, and _bit _Jasper. I heardit rip threw his skin. He let go and grabbed his arm. Alice screamed and ran to him. The girl smirked and said, "stupid vamps!" We all dropped our jaws. Rose muttered, "Oh she did not..." The girl ran and we followed except for Alice, Jasper :(, and Carlisle. The girl ran into the others room. They had changed, and Alice caught up with us. The smallest girl called for the tall dark boy, who was hugging the girl Alex. They all flung themselves out the window as Alice shrieked. Alex paused and looked at Alice, I saw her mouth 'mom.' HUH?!?!?!?!?!?! The boy who had been hugging her _flew _to the window and ripped her out and into the air. She snapped out black wings. Like a bats... We ran to the window and saw them fly up higher and higher. Then Alex dropped like a weight. She screamed for Fang to make it stop. The black hair boy (Fang?) Caught her and flew away. We wouldn't see them for two weeks.

*************

_**Kay, that was fun. So... I'll update if I get at least 1 comment deal? K. TTYFLN.**_

_**OH1 My new pen name is: **_**Mew-Chocolate-Will-Dominate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god its been so long since I've updated! I'm sooooo sorry! Gomen nese! All right. I will attempt to finish this soon. Idk how long it will take. Oh, and my characters are a little ooc. I know. I did that on accident. Heh heh...so...onto the story!**

**Also,**

_**FAVE! Fave me pretty please?**_

*************

Alex's expiration date was in three months. The flock had been so upset. They had wept, screamed, fought. But Alex had told them that she didn't mind. Until she was dead she would still fight with every breath in her body. They had only cried harder. Now, she was standing outside of Forks high school. She was only 12 but the middle and high school had been put together. Max and Fang and Iggy had hugged her tightly for about five minutes, till she broke free. Angel and her had almost all the same classes. Minus Spanish and Biology. Fang had told everyone to watch me. Her expiration date was in two months. Alex had always fought the hardest. She had had broken bones and still screamed 'I will not give up!' Fang had always been proud of her. So had Max and the others. And that's what may have pushed her. Now, enough with that. On to the actual story.

Alex Ride, as Max had enrolled her, was standing in front of the school. She had grown her hair until it was down to her waist. And had to get contacts. Her eyes were now dark, beautiful, rich brown. Instead of yellow gold. She was so busy thinking about her expiration date, and how close it was, that she didn't know that two girls were walking up to her. "Hi!" One of them called. "What's up?!" Called her companion. Alex turned around to look at them. She furrowed her brow. Did she know them? Not a chance in Hell. However, the second girl dressed in a way Alex would agree with. Jeans and a dark t-shirt. With hair down to her shoulders. The other girl could easily be described as 'the cheerleader' type. Tall, pretty, all that stuff. Alex decided to stick with the second girl. "Um...hi?" She tried. The cheerleader smiled and said, very cheerleader-ly, preppy and such, "Hi! I'm Ella Lee! This is my cousin Fantasha! What's your name?!" _Ow. _Alex thought. _I talk to her much longer, I'll be def! _Alex expertly hid her wince and said, turning her hands into gun like shapes and pointing them at the girls, "Ride. Alex Ride." The girls looked confused and tilted their heads. Alex gasped and said, "Le gasp! You don't know who James Bond is?!" The girls smiled and the girl Fantasia said, "Oh yeah! Sorry, it's just...well, I ain't got no excuse." The threesome burst into laughing. Soon, a third girl, a girl who had been at the hospital the day the Flock had been there, walked up. "Hey! 'Tasha! Ella! Whatcha guys doin'?" Alex, remembering the girl and her voice whipped towards Rennesmee. Alex pulled Ella Lee and Fantasha behind her, blocking Nessie from them. Rennesmee stopped short, cocking her head to the side. Both Ella and Fantasha looked at Alex horrified. On Alex's face, was the most horrifying, deadliest, most powerful look they had ever seen. "W-what's wrong?" Nessie asked, scared of the look she was getting. Alex said a short sentence, one that explained exactly why she was getting the look she was. "You're a bloodsucker." Was all she said. Everyone in hearing distance froze. Turning to the small group of girls, curious at what the hell just happened. "That's right!" Alex screamed to the crowd. "This girl is a vampire, along with the rest of her group! They are bloodsuckers, creatures of the night, beast's in human form!" Everyone was giving mixed responses, ooh-ing, gasping, laughing, and shouting foul language at...Rennesmee. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all jumped through the crowd. They had returned to Forks ninety years later, everyone from the previous time before was dead, thankfully. "Your lying!" Bella called. "Vampires?! That's impossible!" A random child called.

"Dude?!" Another one called,

"What are you smokin' and why ain't you sharing?!"

"Someone get the teachers before this is a fight!" A third one called. Ella and Fantasia had ran over to Nessie, and Fantasha shouted, "Your crazy! We are not beast!" Then she smacked her forehead. Realizing what she had said. Alex smiled, "Oh?" She chuckled, "Then you will not deny that you are bloodsuckers? That you kill?" Fantasha shouted at her again, "Even if we were vampires, which we ain't, we wouldn't kill people!" This time Ella and Nessie slapped her. Alex chuckled darkly and said, "Every time you open your mouth, you get closer to telling everyone your story..." she said evilly. "She's right," Emmett said on vampire frequency. "Just shut up, Fantasha." Alice glared at him, then faced Alex. 'Listen, unless you get some proof, who's gonna believe you?" Alex frowned. Then she looked like she was listening to someone, then Edward muttered, "What...the...fuck?" They all looked at him. The Alex screamed, "I have proof!" And then, she ripped a flashlight out of her bag, and shined it at Alice, instantly, her whole body sparkled brightly. The crowed gasped, and Alex screamed, "Vampires! Bloodsuckers, creatures of the night! Murderers!" The crowed chanted with her, and others screamed horrid things. Bella reached out and pulled Nessie towards her. Nessie began to cry. The Cullens ran at vampire speed, hopping noone got hurt. They ran to the house, and Carlisle and Esme met them at the bottom of the stairs, probably have heard them from a mile away. Rennesmee showed them what happened. And Esme covered her mouth in horror. Fantasha wrapped her arms around Jasper and Alice. "What's gonna happen to us?" "I don't know...I just don't know..." Jasper said. Alice had no hope of speaking without her voice breaking, so she just held her daughter. The group of vampires looked around at each other. At their home. What _would _happen? Emmett already had an idea, "I've got it! We kill of them!" They looked at him with the universal, _Really? _Look. He was silent. Him and Rose held Ella. One question hung in the air, practicly screaming at them, _What will happen? Do we fight...or give up?_

*************

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Dramatic much? I thought so! All right, sorry I don't update in forever, then I do a cliffy! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn!**

**Now my viewers wont love me!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn!**

**If you still love me, click,**

_**~le review button~**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	10. Chapter 10

**EMERGENCY AUTHORS NOTE:**

**GUYS, I'M SORRY, MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING SO I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A WHILE, AND WITH THE SCHOOL YEAR COMING UP... I WILL TYPE THE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM ALL AT ONCE...SOME DAY, SORRY, AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, E-MAIL IT TO ME, I WILL GET IT ON MA FONE. Sorry to all my viewers and happy school year.**


End file.
